This relates generally to electronic devices and components for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and tablet computers include numerous electronic and mechanical components. An electronic device commonly includes one or more housing structures that form an enclosure for the device. The electronic and mechanical components are mounted in the housing.
Electronic components for an electronic device often include a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is sometimes mounted within the housing by securing a portion of the printed circuit board to the housing. During a drop event, undesirable stresses may be exerted on the portion of the printed circuit board that is secured to the device housing.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices and parts for electronic devices.